Blood, Sex & Booze
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Advertencia: Probable uso indebido de BDSM y de juguetes sexuales, lenguaje vulgar y representación de Kuroo Tetsurou como el bastardo que es] Sean bienvenidos a "La venganza de Akaashi Keiji". Fanfic / Songfic / One shot ligeramente basado en la canción "Blood, Sex and Booze" de Green Day y un par de otras cosas que me enseñó Quentin Tarantino y Lars Von Trier.


**_Blood, Sex & Booze_**

Era una calurosa noche de verano en Tokio. La mayoría de los jóvenes encontraba en aquellas tenues brisas y alucinantes luces de la capital, un lugar perfecto para divertirse con sus amigos y/o parejas. La gran gama de locales dedicados a la entretención de numerosos grupos de adultos jóvenes resultaba abrumadora para cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a la bohemia vida que la ciudad ofrecía al caer el sol. De día todo era trajes y corbatas, uniformes y maletines. Mientras que de noche dejaba ver su lado más feroz y osado: vestidos ceñidos, faldas cortas, pantalones ajustados y rotos en las rodillas, peinados extravagantes, perforaciones y tatuajes.

Ajeno a todo ello, Akaashi Keiji se encontraba aun vestido en su uniforme de trabajo. Ordenado, impecable, contrastando con los llamativos atuendos que llevaba la gente a su alrededor. Era un día viernes a las ocho treinta. Acababa de terminar su última jornada de trabajo semanal y estaba listo para dirigirse a casa, esta vez no a descansar, precisamente.

Sus ojos verde oscuro, reflejándose en las ventanas del metro, guardaban tras ellos todo el plan que iba repasando en su cabeza, paso a paso, con tal de que no se le escapara ningún detalle. Llevaba más de una semana maquinando las palabras, materiales que usaría y cómo quería que fuese el ambiente, entre otras cosas.

La memoria del moreno era muy buena, al menos, mejor que la de Bokuto, por lo que no había olvidado tan fácilmente lo que hace un par de semanas le había hecho molestar lo suficiente con él, como para irse a dormir al sillón de la sala. Con el pasar de los días, la rabia iba disminuyendo, más no el persistente deseo de vengarse de alguna manera de la desafortunada y enorme bocota del de cabellos grises. La había jodido, y bastante.

Un par de fin de semanas atrás, la pareja había decidido reunirse con Kuroo. A decir verdad, fue Bokuto quien rogó a Akaashi que aceptara también a reunirse con el otro moreno. Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que el par de mejores amigos se habían visto por última vez y la verdad es que para el ex armador no había pasado desapercibido. Su novio se había encargado sagradamente de informarle cada vez que extrañaba a su _bro_ con frases como "Kuroo se hubiese reído con eso", "A Kuroo no le gustaba cuando esto pasaba" o más obvio aún "Extraño a Kuroo", seguido de un largo y lastimero suspiro que hacía que Akaashi rodara los ojos hacia una dimensión desconocida donde ojalá las personas como Tetsurou se hubiesen extinto. No es como que lo odiara ni nada, pero habían aspectos puntuales de su personalidad que le desagradaban de tal manera que cada vez que podía evitar su presencia, aun cuando se lo topaban después de siglos, lo hacía. Incluso si eso significaba salir de su propia casa y dar vueltas errantes por su vecindario, acabándose el contenido restante de su cajetilla de cigarros hasta que la visita se hubiese marchado.

Ese infame día, la pareja había quedado de reunirse junto con el ex capitán de Nekoma en un tranquilo bar de Tokio. Bokuto y Kuroo se saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo con palmadas en la espalda incluidas. Cada vez que Akaashi veía a Bokuto golpear la espalda de Kuroo, apretaba un ojo y desviaba la vista, imaginando lo doloroso que debía sentirse aquello –y bueno, no es como que nunca haya sentido esas fuertes manos dándole nalgadas antes, pero en la espalda era otra cosa–.

Las horas pasaban sumamente lentas para el chico de cabello ondulado. Había bebido un par de tragos. Los suficientes como para tener un bobo tono rosado en las mejillas y el puente de su nariz, pero no tanto como para dejar de percibir su entorno con una moderada agudeza. Por supuesto que el par de amigos estaban mucho más ebrios que él. Y esta era una de tantas razones de por qué le molestaba tanto salir con ellos. Sabía que tendrían que pagar el taxi de Kuroo para que lo dejase en su casa, mientras que él tendría que ocuparse de cuidar a Bokuto al llegar al departamento y la mañana siguiente. Las resacas que había tenido él no eran nada en comparación a las que su novio tenía cada vez que los planetas se alineaban para que el par de antiguos rivales se reencontraran.

Y ahí estaban Tetsurou y Koutarou, hablando de las nimiedades de la vida y de las últimas veces en que habían pasado alguna vergüenza en público. Keiji sólo se sentía como un elemento decorativo de la mesa en la que estaban los tres apoyados, como un salero vacío. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo participar de aquella estéril conversación, a pesar de que en reiteradas ocasiones su novio lo haya mirado seguido de un "¿cierto, Akaashi?". Él solo asentía y volvía a darle un inofensivo sorbo a su vaso, dejándolos que continuarán su animosa charla. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro y por causas que desconoce –a pesar de que generalmente entre ese par de ruidosos no había una pizca de lógica-, el tema se desvió a la vida sexual de Kuroo.

— Eh, Kuroo ¿cómo va todo con Kenma? _¿Ya te dio la pasada?_ —preguntó con voz pastosa y le levantó una ceja, sugerente.

El chico de ojos verdes casi se atora con su cerveza. Le dio un codazo a su novio, sin la mínima intención de que pasara desapercibido. No le parecía correcto hablar de la intimidad de Kuroo y Kozume, muchos menos si este último no estaba presente.

— Bokuto-san, eso no es de tu incumbencia —recriminó.

El ex Fukurodani lo miró con cara de perrito regañado. Kuroo solo resopló con los labios y se largó a reír en una fuerte carcajada que resonó en todo el local. Akaashi lo miró con recelo.

— Akaashi, por favor… —se secó una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos felinos— No es como que sea la primera vez que hablamos de estos temas con mi _bro_ —apuntó al aludido con el índice. Y como si eso dejara satisfecho al armador, continuó hablando con Bokuto— No, aún no. Y sé que debo esperarlo, pero eso no quita que en cualquier momento me van a estallar las pelotas —finalizó con un sorbo a su cerveza, como queriendo que nadie hubiese escuchado lo último, pero sólo lo hizo más cómico para el de cabellos grises, quien también carcajeó igual de fuerte.

— ¡Pero Kuroo! —afirmaba su estómago por la risa, con miedo a un calambre— ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? Oficialmente —aclaró su pregunta. Si bien los amigos se conocían desde niños, sólo en el último tiempo es que se habían vuelto novios.

— Seis meses —hizo una mueca de dolor, apretando los ojos y respondiendo con voz quejumbrosa.

— Mierda, es demasiado —respondió sorprendido— ¡Con Akaashi llevábamos dos semanas cuando lo hicimos por primera vez!

Una mueca de horror se dibujó en el rostro del armador. No podía creer que su novio había tenido la desfachatez de vociferar algo tan íntimo. Incluso las demás personas del bar se dieron vuelta ante el bullicio que tenían Bokuto y su mejor amigo. Y peor aún, el de cabellos grises le había abrazado de lado, atrayéndole a su cuerpo como con orgullo por lo que acababa de contar. Eso solo hizo que el moreno sintiera como si un montón de letreros con luces de neón y forma de flecha aparecieran sobre su cabeza como diciendo "Yo soy Akaashi". Estaba tan atónito que solo se limitó a esconder el rostro en sus manos mientras oía al otro moreno seguirle la corriente.

— ¡Oh, muy bien! —felicitó dándole unas palmadas en el hombro— No me esperaba menos de ti, campeón.

La situación se comenzó a poner realmente incómoda para Akaashi, quien sabía que no podía abandonar a su novio y al lastre que sería el mejor amigo de este en una hora más. Lo amaba demasiado, e incluso si estando ebrio hacía esta seguidilla de comentarios desafortunados, no iba a dejarlo a su suerte. Se cuestionó cuántas veces Bokuto habría hablado a Tetsurou sobre la vida sexual de ambos. En realidad, no es como que fuera un tema tabú para él, sólo que le gustaría que hablaran aquello en un contexto más hermético, como la casa de alguno de los dos. No gritándolo a viva voz para que todo el vecindario se enterase y lo mirara con desaprobación debido a lo rápido que se había entregado al mayor, algo que a Keiji, de por sí, le importaba menos que la población actual de perros en Chechenia. Y quizás, sólo quizás, si Kuroo le cayese un poco mejor no hubiese sentido tanta vergüenza en ese momento. Pero para su desgracia, lo peor estaba por venir.

— Y dime, Akaashi —se dirigió con una de esas sonrisas ladinas suyas que podían ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Nada bueno podía salir de sus labios en esa posición— ¿Mi _bro_ ha hecho un buen trabajo?

El armador sintió como el alcohol se le iba a la cabeza al momento en que fue interpelado por Kuroo. La pregunta era un arma de doble filo. Si no respondía, el otro seguiría insistiendo hasta sacarle de quicio, porque un Kuroo ebrio, no era el mismo Kuroo en la cotidianeidad que, al menos, sabía detenerse cuando detectaba irritación en su blanco de burlas o acosos. De lo contrario, habría cerrado el pico hace varias horas. Y, por otro lado, si respondía, el chico del flequillo pediría detalles, y eso era algo que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de compartir con su persona.

— ¿Estás dudando de mis habilidades? —preguntó en voz alta el de cabello bicolor.

— Bokuto-san, baja un poco el volumen. Estás atrayendo la atención de todos —se dio internamente un manotazo en la cara, _¿no es eso lo que Bokuto siempre buscaba?_ — Creo que ya has bebido bastante y es momento de ir a casa… —dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire y tomó la chaqueta del mayor para colocársela en los hombros.

— Akaashi, no has respondido mi pregunta —inquirió, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, fingiendo solemnidad— Como buena persona y amigo que soy… —continuó, haciendo que el menor del grupo rodara los ojos— …me interesa saber si mi mejor amigo está cumpliendo correctamente con la labor no sólo de novio, sino también de amante.

— ¡Pues para tu información Akaashi piensa que soy grandioso! —interrumpió el ex capitán de Fukurodani golpeando ambas manos sobre la mesa, ofuscado— Tendrías que estar sordo para no escuchar desde tu departamento sus gemidos cada vez que tenemos sexo.

Peor que la vez anterior, la cara de Keiji adoptó una expresión que ninguno de los dos ex capitanes había visto en su vida. Los ojos se le habían abierto lo más grandes que sus párpados de apariencia cansada se lo permitían y su mandíbula parecía haberse desencajado. El rematador lo miró, dándose cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Tomando ventaja de la situación, y luego de haber controlado su estruendosa risa de anciano a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, Kuroo volvió a dirigirse al ex número cinco.

— ¡Vaya, quién diría que el más tranquilo de Fukurodani sería una doncella chillona! —elevó su vaso, derramando un cuarto de su contenido en la mesa— ¡Salud por eso!

El de cabellos rizados sintió como la sangre le hervía a borbotones en sus extremidades y sobre todo, cabeza. Y esta vez no era por el alcohol. De no ser por la estrepitosa música que sonaba alrededor de los presentes, probablemente el silencio hubiese sido sepulcral. Dejó un billete en la mesa lo suficientemente grande para pagar lo consumido por los tres, además de costear el taxi que llevaría a Tetsurou a casa. Sí, sabía que no le correspondía y que el otro muy bien podía pagarse lo suyo, pero sólo quería desaparecer de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Ni siquiera se despidió del bloqueador central o esperó a su novio. Salió por la puerta principal del bar y esperó a Bokuto en la acera. A los pocos segundos vio aparecer un taxi que hizo parar estirando el brazo para que lo notara aun con sus ropas oscuras y poco llamativas. El de cabellos grises apareció tras de sí en el momento en que estaba subiéndose al taxi. Le llamó por su nombre, como tan pocas veces acostumbraba, con el miedo de que su novio le cerrara la puerta en la cara y lo hiciera dormir en el balcón del departamento cuando llegara por su cuenta. No obstante, Keiji lo miró desde adentro del vehículo con unos ojos que podrían haberle asesinado de quedarse observándolos por más tiempo. Abordó el taxi y se dispuso a buscar dinero en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para pagar el transporte.

— Ya pagué —contestó el moreno con el codo apoyado en la puerta del lado contrario por el que se habían subido, mirando por la ventana.

— Akaashi, no. Déjame…

— Que ya pagué, dije —sentenció y le dio las indicaciones al taxista para que los dejara en el departamento de ambos.

El ambiente estuvo tenso por al menos tres días. Bokuto incluso evitaba hablarle demasiado a Akaashi con miedo a que volviese a contestarle de esa manera. Porque no había nada en el universo que le doliera más que la indiferencia de su novio. Si bien Akaashi no era una cascada de cursilerías ni demostraciones desbordantes de afecto, molesto no era un ápice de lo serio que era habitualmente. El ex número cuatro le pedía disculpas recalcando lo tonto que había sido, al menos unas diez veces por día. Al tercer día, Keiji se hartó. Dejó el canasto de la ropa sucia que estaba recogiendo del dormitorio mientras era seguido por el otro chico de un lado a otro.

— ¡Está bien! —gritó mientas dejaba el canasto sobre la cama— Ya pasó, no vale la pena amargarse por ello —se llevó una mano a la frente, sobándola— Te perdono, Koutarou.

— ¡Akaashi! —exclamó alargando la última vocal del apellido del menor mientras estaba a punto de abalanzársele para abrazarlo.

— Pero no va a volver a ocurrir.

— Haré todo lo posible para que no vuelva a pasar.

— Dije que no volverá a ocurrir —recalcó en el adverbio de negación, haciendo que los cabellos del otro quedaran más parados que de costumbre. Recogió una vez más el contenedor plástico y salió por la puerta para dirigirse a la lavadora— Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Las últimas palabras del menor le dejaron un escalofrío que viajó desde la punta de su dedo gordo del pie hasta la más pequeña fibra de su teñido cabello. Ese mismo día marcó a Kuroo para comunicarle todas las posibles hipótesis que tenía sobre lo que Akaashi haría para que no volviesen a meter la pata –tanto él como su mejor amigo–. Entre las alternativas estaban: a) Secuestrar a Kuroo y amarrarlo a un satélite para lanzarlo al espacio y no volver a verlo nunca más, b) Coserle la boca al par de camaradas con hilo y aguja, c) Contactar a algún chamán para que los transformara a él y Tetsurou en perros y de esa manera tener la excusa de _"¿Disculpa? No puedo entender lo que dices"_ y d) La más dolorosa y que más miedo daba al ex capitán de Fukurodani, que le cortaran su amiguito. Keiji sólo reía para sí mismo cada vez que escuchaba a Koutarou encerrarse en el baño a contar semejantes conjeturas por su celular.

Al poco tiempo Bokuto se dio cuenta de que: "A" no era viable, ya que su mejor amigo continuaba conectado diariamente a su teléfono celular, con señal y ubicación actual en la capital. "B" tampoco ocurriría, pues Keiji ni siquiera sabía enhebrar una aguja. "C" fue descartada de inmediato por el mismo Kuroo, quien le dijo lo estúpido que eso era –sin embargo no le corrigió anteriormente por ninguna de las opciones ya mencionadas–. Y finalmente, "D" se había descartado rotundamente luego de que el mismo día en que Bokuto formuló esa hipótesis, Akaashi le dio uno de los mejores polvos de su vida.

"La venganza de Akaashi", como le habían puesto al asunto, dejó de ser una preocupación para el mayor. La vida volvió a la normalidad junto a su novio y no podía sentirse más feliz por aquello. Siquiera le recrimó nada cuando temeroso le dijo que iría a ver a Kuroo a su casa. Su alma dio un respiro cuando de los labios del menor salió un "Pásala bien, dale mis saludos". De verdad que se había sacado la lotería con aquel chico. Se aseguraría de nunca volver a joderla de semejante manera. Lo juraba por el amor que sentía por él.

Pero Bokuto no podía estar más equivocado. No sólo por las ridículas teorías conspiratorias hacia él y Tetsurou, sino porque en la brillante mente de Keiji se había proyectado la más atrevida de las venganzas que cualquiera de los otros dos cabezas de chorlito podría idear. Le había indicado a su novio que le esperara en el dormitorio de ambos, sentado en la silla del escritorio, sólo llevando encima su ropa interior. También pidió que le tuviera una botella de champaña y dos copas. Nada más, del resto se encargaría él.

Los ojos de Bokuto se encendieron como dos bengalas ante el mensaje de texto que llegó poco después de que había salido a comer su almuerzo. El chico era instructor en un gimnasio cercano a casa, por lo que él mismo creaba sus horarios y por lo mismo, se desocupaba antes que Akaashi. Sabía que su novio tardaba aproximadamente media hora en llegar desde que salía del trabajo, por lo que a las nueve ya tenía todo en su debido orden, además de la botella de champaña sobre un balde metálico repleto de hielo, para mantenerla lo suficientemente fría. Se había bañado y esperaba el sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta principal de su departamento para poder quitarse la bata y esperar a Keiji sólo en sus bóxers, sentado en aquella silla. Su cabeza estaba llena de sucias imágenes mentales sobre el inminente _lap dance_ que el moreno le tenía planeado.

Caminando a paso tranquilo, Akaashi trazaba la tan conocida ruta hacia su hogar. Cualquiera podría pensar que con esa mirada decidida y firme manera de moverse, se trataba de una persona sumamente correcta y con sus valores bien ubicados. Sin embargo, el chico del traje iba directamente a un frenesí de perversión donde su pareja, ingenuo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de aquello.

Abrió la puerta y entró dejando su bolso en el sofá, no sin antes tomar un par de cosas de él que le servirían allá arriba. Escuchó ruidos en el segundo piso, por lo que sin perder un minuto de su tiempo, subió los escalones y se ubicó a un costado del marco de la puerta del dormitorio.

— Amor, al fin llegaste ¿qué sorpresa me tienes? —preguntó la voz del mayor desde adentro.

— ¿Estás sentado?

— Tal como me lo pediste. La botella de champaña está sobre el escritorio al igual que las copas.

— Bien. No te voltees. No lo hagas bajo ningún motivo —indicó seco.

— Entendido —respondió con un poco de risa. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

El pequeño taco de los zapatos formales de Akaashi resonaba en el piso flotante de la habitación, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la espalda de Bokuto, ante la cual se arrodilló. Repitió su última indicación, a lo que el otro sólo asintió. Juntó esos gruesos brazos y los ató en un complicado nudo _shibari_ que le tomó un minuto. Ante su sorpresa, Bokuto no chistó en ningún momento, sólo le dejó hacer para luego intentar inútilmente mover sus extremidades superiores, demostrándole al moreno lo bien asegurado que esos nudos habían quedado.

— Akaashi ¿qué es esto?

— No hables.

Sentenció poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a él. El de cabellos grises le observó desde abajo con su diaria tenida de trabajo, lo cual le desanimó un poco, pues se había hecho la idea de que llevaría puesto algún disfraz atrevido. Mas no le tardó demasiado en reparar en el largo y delgado objeto que tenía en su mano derecha, el cual levantó ante los ojos nerviosos del ex capitán y azotó contra su mano. Era una fusta. Bokuto comenzó a comprender de qué iba todo. Sintió como su sangre era reemplazada por agua de glaciar.

Desde debajo de la cama, el moreno sacó una especie de maletín, lo suficientemente grande como para guardar en él todas las películas de terror que se le pasaban al mayor por la cabeza. Al abrir la valija, el chico del traje tomó una gargantilla que pasó por su brazo para tenerla al alcance inmediato y también otro par de artefactos que Bokuto no pudo reconocer a simple vista.

— Te explicaré cómo funcionará esta vez y quiero que pongas atención porque no lo repetiré ¿Queda claro? —después de dejar los utensilios sobre la cama, cerró el maletín y volvió a guardarlo. Se acercó al de cabellos grises y le colocó la gargantilla para enganchar a ella una cadena que sostuvo entre sus largos dedos.

Koutarou no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aun se sentía aletargado y víctima de algún filme _snuff_ que por supuesto, como todos ellos, terminaría mal. No obstante, la voz golpeada de Akaashi y su apariencia mucho más severa que la habitual, le estaba poniendo, y mucho. Asintió, completamente embobado en los oscuros ojos del menor.

— ¿Queda claro? —repitió más fuerte esta vez, atrayendo el cuello del mayor con la cadena y golpeándole un hombro con la varilla que llevaba en la otra mano. Esperó aquella cohibida afirmación y comenzó la cátedra— Bien. Regla número uno, no hablarás a menos que yo te pregunte algo. Regla número dos, debes obedecerme en absolutamente todo, o tendrás castigo. Regla número tres, tendremos una frase de seguridad que será _"Kuroo es un bastardo"_ —escuchó al de cabellos grises ahogar una risa en su garganta. Hizo caso omiso de aquello, sabía que era gracioso— Esta frase la usarás cuando no soportes más el dolor y necesites que pare.

La cara del otro volvió a tornarse seria ¿Dolor? Sí, evidentemente habría dolor. Pero ¿tanto como para tener que rogar a Akaashi que se detuviera?

— Regla número cuatro, hoy estás bajo mi dominio, así que todo lo que haga contigo o no, será en función de mi propia satisfacción —se agachó y le colocó dos esposas, una en cada tobillo. Estaban unidas a una cadena lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle movilizarse, pero a paso lento; de modo no había forma de salir corriendo— Finalmente, regla número cinco —se agachó lo suficiente como para dejar su rostro a la misma altura que la del contrario y le acercó con ayuda de la cadena que emanaba de su cuello. Las narices de ambos se rozaban y sus respiraciones casi podían mezclarse— Si te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima, te prometo que lo vas a lamentar

Aquella era la voz más grave y sádica que Bokuto alguna vez pensó que saldría de los labios de su novio. No obstante, luego de que este último le preguntase si había entendido las instrucciones y el de cabellos teñidos respondiera afirmativamente, Akaashi bajó poco a poco la fuerza con la que sostenía la cadena. Apoyó la punta de la fusta en una de las piernas desnudas del mayor, y ante su expresión temerosa, le dio la primera sonrisa en lo que llevaban de noche.

— Por otro lado… —bajó a un tono de voz mucho más suave y hasta amigable— Si te portas bien, tendrás tu premio. Y créeme, te conviene esforzarte por conseguirlo —acarició su muslo con la punta de aquella larga y delgada varilla de madera.

Le había quedado más que claro. No hablar a menos que Keiji se lo pidiera, ser obediente y sobre todo, _nunca jamás de los jamases_ sobrepasarse con él. Claro como el agua. La adrenalina corría a litros por sus venas. Le observó ansioso soltarse un poco la corbata de su traje. Se veía tan sensual mientras lo hacía, que comenzó a sentir las primeras desventajas de estar atado de manos –y con los tobillos unidos, además–. Quería tomarlo. Quería tirar de esa corbata y robarle un beso que dejara sin aliento a ambos. Pero sabía que la sola propuesta, desataría toda la furia del de ojos verdes. Y después de lo último que había pasado por Kuroo, no se atrevería a nada que pusiera en riesgo la relación, ni su propia integridad física. Suficiente había tenido con todas sus hipótesis sobre mutilaciones e intervenciones quirúrgicas con los materiales erróneos. _"La venganza de Akaashi"_ acababa de comenzar.

El moreno se agachó frente a las rodillas del mayor y las separó con cuidado. Se ubicó al medio de ellas y bajó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la ropa interior de su novio, revelando una erección a medio formar que le hizo morderse el labio inferior. Bokuto alzó su pelvis instintivamente, acercándole su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —se puso de pie tirando la prenda de ropa en una esquina de la habitación y con la fusta nuevamente en mano le dio dos varillazos, uno en cada muslo, haciendo que el mayor se quejara de dolor— ¿He dicho que te muevas? —otro par de golpes le fueron plantados en sus hombros.

No entendía nada ¿Para qué Akaashi se arrodillaría ante su pija si no era para hacerle sexo oral? Era lo lógico. Así lo hacían siempre. Sin embargo esta vez ni siquiera lo tocó. Sólo le bajó los calzoncillos para dejarlo completamente desnudo, expuesto ante un montón de dudas que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, siendo la más potente de estas, si verdaderamente él podría disfrutar o sólo sería para satisfacer los más sucios deseos del menor.

— Pensaba comenzar en el nivel más bajo, pero el segundo estará bien para ti… Ya que te veo tan travieso.

Había tomado un aparato casi del porte de su antebrazo y que se parecía a alguno de esos cachivaches que le regalaron cuando se fueron a vivir juntos y que habían usado una que otra vez para preparar mayonesa casera. Sin embargo, y para alivio del de ojos ambarinos, este tenía una punta redonda y al parecer, lisa. No como la cosa esa de la cocina que tenía una especie de hojas curvadas que le hubiesen rebanado el pene. Agradeció internamente porque la opción "D" pudiera considerarse inviable todavía. El aparato lanzó un sonido parecido al de un pequeño enjambre de abejas, que poco a poco se iba acercando a su entrepierna.

— Akaashi ¿qué es eso? —preguntó mientras trataba inútilmente de sentarse cada vez más lejano al borde de la silla.

— Tienes ganas de hacer ruido sin que te lo indique ¿eh? —deslizó el botón y el zumbido se volvió más fuerte— Veamos a cuántos decibeles llegas con esto.

El rostro de Bokuto empalideció al ver cómo ese aparato se acercaba más y más a él. Lanzó un quejido bastante agudo para su habitual voz al sentir la vibración contra su glande. Sabía que no le convenía intentar ponerse de pie de golpe. Uno, porque probablemente caería de bruces al suelo debido al poco espacio de movilidad que le daban las cadenas entre sus pies y segundo, no quería imaginarse qué era lo que Akaashi haría de sentirse desafiado. Su cintura se movió incómoda, al tiempo que su miembro iba poniéndose cada vez más y más duro. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por tocarse a sí mismo. Miró a su novio, tratando de pedirle misericordia con esos enormes y ambarinos ojos suyos. Sin embargo, Keiji no cambiaba su semblante serio, expectante, como la de un científico esperando a que sus ratas de laboratorio generaran alguna respuesta específica ¿Cuándo se detendría? ¿Pretendía que se corriera con ese vibrador así sin más? Necesitaba sentir la misma sensación, pero entre la húmeda y palpitante carne al interior del menor. Esto era terrible, la frustración era demasiada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Koutarou?

— N-No me gusta… Ah… —habló con dificultad. Estaba tan duro que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

— ¿No? Pues no pretendo que te guste —sentenció aumentando un nivel más a la intensidad del aparato.

— Keiji, basta… Me voy a correr.

El moreno lo miró retorcerse y gruñir tal cual cada vez que intimaban, comprobando sus palabras. Pero unos segundos antes de que el mayor pudiese alcanzar ese desesperado orgasmo, apagó el vibrador. Bokuto quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que su novio acababa de hacer, y peor aún, podía ver en los ojos del contrario la satisfacción por lo que hizo. No había una pizca de remordimiento en esos lúgubres y maquiavélicos orbes color verde que se acompañaban por una sonrisa ladina. Casi no podía reconocerle ¿Era el mismo Akaashi con el que se había ido a vivir hace dos años y del que se había enamorado?

Bokuto no dijo palabra alguna, sólo agachó la mirada, frustrado e incapaz de hallar las palabras correctas para decirle a su novio cómo se había sentido. Y de todas formas, no quería seguir siendo humillado de semejante manera, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que mientras más obediente se mantuviera de aquí en adelante, más rápido pasaría todo.

 _Oh, pero Akaashi no se la dejaría tan fácil._

Observó cómo el moreno dejaba sus herramientas sobre la cama y se acercaba al escritorio, donde descansaba la botella helada de champaña. La destapó con un poco de dificultad y sirvió ambos vasos, bebiendo el suyo al instante, de un solo trago. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cada insignificante acción que el chico hacía esa noche, se le hacía doblemente provocadora, mucho más que el constante _sex appeal_ que irradiaba a diario y que más de una vez al caminar juntos por la calle le hicieron sentir celos de aquellas miradas pecaminosas sobre su novio. Poco a poco sentía, con dolor, como su erección iba disminuyendo. Y como si Akaashi hubiese estado atento a ella todo momento, volvió a mirar a Bokuto. Había dejado la cadena de lado para poder servir el alcohol. Sabía que el de cabellos grises no intentaría escapar –no es como si pudiera ir muy lejos, de todas formas–.

— Hace calor… —subió la vista al techo mientras tiraba más de su corbata, hasta desarmarla y quitársela— ¿Te molesta si me desvisto?

No estaba sosteniendo ningún aparato de castigo, y le había hecho una pregunta que al llevar a cabo la acción de esta, tal vez le daría la opción de escapar. Pero, vamos, no siempre tenía la oportunidad, por muy tonto que sonara viviendo con el moreno, de verle desvestirse con completa calma frente suyo. El ex capitán le asintió, mientras lo observaba en detalle. Luego de la corbata, desabotonó tranquilamente su camisa, dejando entrever una especie de franja negra de algún tipo de material como el cuero, sobre su pecho. _Un arnés_ , pensó Bokuto emocionado, mientras era cautivado por la belleza de a quién podía llamar su pareja. El chico desabrochó su cinturón y pantalón, dejándolo caer para quedar sólo en ropa interior. Fue entonces que el de cabellos grises comprobó dichoso que efectivamente, llevaba puesto un arnés. Y no sólo eso, pues las tiras de color negro se extendían hasta parte de esos pálidos y bien formados muslos.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —se atrevió a preguntar, tímido, esperando que aquello no equivaliese a otro golpe con la fusta.

— Sí, sí puedes —dijo acercándose con la copa de licor que no había bebido.

— Eres hermoso.

El rostro de Akaashi se sonrojó. Le pasaba cada vez que Bokuto hacía un comentario de ese tipo. Llevaban años juntos y aun sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago por cada halago y hasta piropo –muchas veces de mal gusto- que su novio le hacía. Trató de mantener la compostura, aclarando la voz. Tomó una vez más con la mano que tenía desocupada, la cadena que se unía a aquella gargantilla, pidiéndole al más alto que saliera de la silla, y se arrodillara ante él.

El escenario que había en dicho momento era sublime. La fiel representación de cómo el rematador se sentía por el menor, devoto y dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes. Por mucho que le haya hecho sufrir con la denegación del orgasmo anteriormente, cada segundo que pasaba impedido de tocar el cuerpo de Keiji, crecía el deseo por su persona, en todo sentido.

— ¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó con un movimiento, dándole énfasis a la copa que sostenía.

— Sí.

El armador, asiendo de la cadena al cuello del otro, lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante para apoyar uno de sus pies descalzos sobre el mentón de Bokuto, vertiendo el contenido de la copa en su rodilla.

— Bebe.

El líquido dorado recorrió su delgada y casi lampiña pierna, mientras el otro chico que permanecía arrodillado, no lo pensó ni dos veces y bebió del néctar que le era ofrecido. Akaashi era una especie de dios misericordioso que le había permitido, después de tanto rato ansiándolo, tocar parte de su cuerpo. Su piel se sentía cálida, al igual que el champán que había escurrido de ella como una cascada que le alimentaba de vicios y pecados. Se encontraba mojado, pegajoso, mas poco y nada le importó y lamió desde el tobillo hasta succionar uno por uno los dedos del menor. Jamás se imaginó que haría algo así, pero ahora mismo, su propio accionar, la mirada complacida de Akaashi y el cuerpo del mismo sobre el suyo, lo tenía vuelto loco, sintiendo como una vez más, su zona baja comenzaba a despertar. No obstante, y dejándose llevar por la emoción, cometió el peor error: desafiar la regla número cinco.

— Akaashi, déjame follarte… —dijo intentando incorporarse sobre sí mismo, pero era difícil con el suelo resbaloso bajo él. Aun así, como pudo intentó acercarse a su captor. Incluso si eso significaba tener que arrastrarse para montarle— No puedo más. Estoy duro, necesito metértela…

Las palabras de Bokuto eran sucias, necesitadas. Se podría sentir a leguas sus hormonas alteradas y haciéndole burbujear la sangre por poder probar una vez más el cuerpo desnudo de Akaashi. Cada cavidad del menor siendo profanado por su hombría hasta quedar satisfecho.

No era primera vez que Keiji escuchaba palabras de ese tipo. Su novio solía ser terriblemente explícito cuando quería algo en materia sexual. Sin embargo, en aquella situación, sólo logró sacarle de quicio hasta el punto de que cara se enrojeció. Había intentado ser amable con él, pero no le estaba tomando en serio. Y peor aún, había tenido la osadía de faltarle el respeto de semejante manera. Su nariz se encontraba fruncida por la rabia, mirándolo patéticamente intentar de incorporarse.

— ¿Quieres coger? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Ponte de pie —exigió con voz sádica, la misma con la que había advertido al de pelo teñido lo mucho que lamentaría romper la regla número cinco. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, dejando sus rostros frente a frente. Pero cuando Bokuto se acercó para besarle, el moreno le agarró con fuerza desde la nuca y lo azotó contra la cama, haciéndole quedar de boca contra el colchón y con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo.

Koutarou se retorció nervioso. Todo indicaba que esta vez sería su novio quien lo penetrara. Lo habían hecho así un par de veces antes y Keiji no lo hacía nada mal. Por lo que a pesar de que se moría de ganas por sacudirse dentro del culo del chico, la idea de ser cogido por él, tampoco le parecía tan mala. Es más, estaba empezando a emocionarse. Pero una vez más, subestimó a su novio. Y se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente cuando se desató una serie de varillazos sobre sus nalgas. Gimió ante el dolor que sentía por ser golpeado una y otra vez en la misma zona. Su piel había comenzado a enrojecerse y hasta arder. Se volteó hacia el menor, implorando por piedad.

— ¡Keiji, ya aprendí! —otro fuerte golpe lo hizo interrumpir sus palabras.

Sorpresivamente, lo que comenzó como un suplicio para el de cabellos grises, comenzó a tornarse poco a poco en una experiencia tan ambivalente que no supo cómo llegó a agradarle. Al lanzarlo contra la cama, Keiji lo hizo dar contra una almohada que estaba estirada verticalmente, por lo que esta misma comenzó a arrastrarse junto con su cuerpo a medida que Bokuto iba quedando arrodillado contra el borde del colchón. Al ver la forma en que el mayor se deslizaba, quizás intentando proteger su culo de los golpes, le tomó las caderas, haciéndolo quedar esta vez en forma de "L". Así, Bokuto seguía siendo víctima de la rabiosa fusta con la que Keiji lo castigaba, pero al mismo tiempo, obtenía placer frotándose contra la suave almohada bajo suyo. Y fue entonces cuando sus peticiones tomaron un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

— Más, por favor… —suplicó teniendo sus glúteos resentidos e hirviendo en color rojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? Un poco más fuerte, que no puedo oírte —se detuvo al observar las torpes embestidas que su novio estaba dando a aquella almohada. Rio para sí mismo y sacó otro vibrador que cuidadosamente embetunó en lubricante.

— ¡Golpéame más fuerte! —alzó la voz, dándole otra sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a correrte? —se acercó a su oído y susurró despacio.

— ¡Akaashi, fóllame de una puta vez! —rogó desesperado. No podía pensar bien. Se las había ingeniado para sentirse bien con la sensación de fricción y los golpes en su culo. Pero retirado el segundo estímulo, sólo sentía frustración contra un trozo de algodón y tela inerte, seco y sin más calor que el que su propio cuerpo emanaba contra él.

— Concedido, pedazo de ramera —introdujo de un sopetón el vibrador en la entrada del mayor escuchándole gemir. No le importaba si era por dolor, eventualmente se acostumbraría a la intromisión.

Habiéndose asegurado de que el juguete se había encajado correctamente al interior del contrario, prosiguió a propinar furiosamente azotes sobre su novio. Le encantaba la sensación de tener al otro gimoteando sin la necesidad de tocarle directamente. Ni siquiera hubo una lucha de poderes de por medio. La hegemonía sobre el completo ser de Koutarou había estado desde un principio bajo arbitrariedad del menor, y todo gracias a su ingenio y por supuesto, sed de venganza. Una sed que no estaría satisfecha hasta hacer caer al de cabellos grises bajo, muy bajo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Akaashi, sigue… —habló entre jadeos, implorando la no clemencia de su verdugo. Quería seguir sintiendo el dolor y el placer entremezclándose como tinta en el agua. Las dos caras de su zona baja eran víctimas de la más cruel, y al mismo tiempo, soberbia paradoja que alguna vez tuvo la gracia –¿o desdicha?– de experimentar en carne propia. Esa misma carne que sentía desgarrarse en su capa más externa ante el ímpetu con que su novio arremetía contra ella.

El chico de ojos verdes estaba extasiado ante la postal que tenía en frente. Bokuto era una ruina hecha humanidad, y si es que algo de ella quedaba en toda la situación. Estaba pegajoso por el champán y el sudor, más cuando todo eso podía verse realmente desagradable para el ojo castigador externo, Akaashi no podía pedir una imagen más erótica. Sólo había una forma en que quería finalizar el acto para ambos. Tiró de la cadena haciendo que el cuerpo del mayor se incorporara con pesadez, quedando arrodillado ante él, una vez más. Jadeante, Koutarou lo miró con frustración, mientras su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose y su voz manifestándose ruidosamente ante la estimulación que continuaba presente en su cavidad. Su miembro duro esperaba ser atendido, pero por supuesto, Akaashi sabía que con un poco más de intensidad, su novio se estaría corriendo sin la necesidad de masturbarlo.

Se quitó la ropa interior exponiendo una erección casi tan pronunciada como la de su prisionero. La acercó a la boca húmeda y quejumbrosa del otro, dándole pequeños azotes con su miembro en sus labios hinchados.

— ¿Quieres tu premio? —preguntó seductor, sacudiendo su hombría sobre el rostro contrario.

El otro chico ni siquiera podía contestar correctamente. Tan sólo se limitó a balbucear lo que Keiji tomó como una afirmación mientras no paraba de gemir.

— Vaya… —lo tomó del mentón y apretó sus mejillas haciéndole juntar los labios para estrechar la entrada que usaría para satisfacerse— _Quién diría que el as de Fukurodani sería una doncella chillona._

La cara del aludido se petrificó al escuchar esas palabras una vez más, pero transformadas a su persona. Akaashi nunca había olvidado lo que pasó con Kuroo. Por mucho que le hubiese perdonado y la vida hubiese vuelto a la normalidad entre los dos, fue en ese momento que Bokuto comprendió que los deseos de venganza de su novio no habían desaparecido. Sólo se habían relegado a un espacio dentro de la sagaz mente de Keiji para reposar, añejándose y transformándose en la degradación de la cual ambos eran partícipes. Desde una de las ajustadas bandas de su arnés, el armador sacó un pequeño control remoto, del que presionó un botón para aumentar la intensidad con que vibraba el juguete que su novio tenía incrustado en el trasero. Eso sería suficiente para hacerle venir en unos cuantos minutos. Más le valía que no fuera antes que él.

Bokuto se sentía morir. No podía tocarse para acabar pronto con su tortura, por lo que comenzó a dar saltos erráticos sobre su lugar, mientras le daba sexo oral al otro chico. Si Akaashi le hubiese dicho al inicio de todo, cuando le explicó las reglas, que el premio sería darle sexo oral, tal vez lo hubiese mirado decepcionado. Sin embargo, estaba tan embobado por su captor que por mucho que lo haya hecho pasar por una serie de vejaciones, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo llegar a la mismísima gloria. Y cualquier contacto íntimo que tuviera con él, sería un honor.

La manera en que era penetrado por Akaashi le dificultaba la respiración. Mas no le pediría bajo ninguna circunstancia que se detuviera. Quería escucharlo, verlo y saborearlo mientras se corría, y podía percatarse, por la forma en que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, que no faltaría mucho para eso. Luego de una constante irrumación, el moreno sintió cómo iba llegando al final.

— Ngh… Koutarou —pronunció el nombre de su amante entre suspiros, haciendo que dentro de la pornográfica escena, el corazón del mencionado diera un salto de felicidad. Luego de aquello y con un gemido que trató de ahogar ante su posición de dominancia, se corrió de lleno en la cara del mayor, quién le estaba esperando con su boca abierta para recibirle en dicho lugar— Ya estás bastante sucio, no creo que te moleste ¿eh? —volvió a tomarle del mentón para hablarle mirándolo a los ojos. Tomó una vez más el juguete que habían usado en un principio y lo acercó al pene aun erecto, para acelerar el proceso.

Bokuto se retorció y quejó como nunca. Era demasiado para su agotada existencia.

— Anda, más fuerte. Así te escuchan desde el departamento de Kuroo —sonrió con malicia.

— … _Kaashi_ —alcanzó a decir antes de venirse. Sintió como la enorme carga que llevaba ahogando en su interior desde que se le prohibió el anterior orgasmo, era por fin liberada. Lo último que sintió fue la punta de la fusta sobre su mejilla, dándole golpecitos de felicitación.

— Buen chico.

Había valido la pena el desastre que habían dejado. _Lo había valido totalmente_ , pensaba el mayor. Ni siquiera recordó la última vez que se había venido de semejante manera. Ya habría tiempo para ordenar todo cuando amaneciera. Por ahora, sólo quería otra ducha y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el ex as de Fukurodani no podía sentarse. Con suerte pudo tomar un baño después de todo, pues sus nalgas habían quedado tan malheridas que le hacían las más simples tareas, una odisea. Había quedado lleno de cicatrices que recién estaban empezando a consolidarse, por lo que tenía, mínimo, una semana más hasta que estas no dolieran tanto.

Se encontró a Akaashi en pie preparándose un café en la cocina. Tenía la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano, aun cuando fuese día sábado.

— Buen día —lo saludó como si nada— ¿Te preparo algo?

Sin esperar la respuesta del otro, tomó dos rebanadas de pan y las colocó en el tostador para prepararle el desayuno. Sería un té y dos tostadas con mermelada. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que quería comer por las mañanas, por lo que su pregunta fue por simple cortesía.

— Otra sesión eventualmente no estaría mal —sugirió sentándose a la mesa con dificultad y apoyando su mentón en la mano, mirando cómo su novio se movía por la habitación.

— No te hagas adicto —lo miró de reojo mientras se quejaba.

El de cabellos grises se puso de pie y le rodeó la cintura. Pasó su cabeza por el hombro de Keiji y le hizo un puchero.

— Anda, di que sí…

— Bokuto-san, sabes muy bien lo mal que lo pasé con Kuroo-san ese día. Y que eso fue lo que me hizo hacer lo que hice. No habrán más veces —sentenció mientras tomaba las rebanadas de pan para untarles mermeladas de frambuesa.

— ¡Pero Akaashi…! —reclamó alargando la última vocal.

— Sin peros, confórmate con lo que ya hacemos, que no es poco —le dio una nalgada a propósito.

— ¡MIERDA, KEIJI! ¡AH, DUELE! —gritó de dolor, llevándose una mano a su herido glúteo.

— Duele porque no dijiste la frase de seguridad…

El de ojos verdes miró al otro recriminatorio. Sólo al momento en que se fueron ambos a la cama se percató de que, en efecto, su novio jamás pronunció aquel comodín que le había dado. Es más, le pedía que lo golpeara más fuerte ¿Tan masoquista era?

— Jamás diría algo así de mi _bro_.

La respuesta hizo que Akaashi lo mirara con molestia y una vez más, resentimiento.

— No puedo creerlo —movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente mientras colocaba el plato con tostadas y mermelada sobre la mesa, para que Bokuto las comiera.

Siguiendo el olor que emanaba del pan caliente y dulce por la frambuesa, se sentó y comenzó a atacar el plato con rapidez.

— ¿Y cuándo es la siguiente sesión entonces? —hizo caso omiso de las anteriores palabras del menor y lo miró con una sonrisa, llena de mermelada en los bordes de sus labios.

Keiji puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risa mientras se alejaba de la cocina poco a poco. Tal vez para la próxima no esperaría a que Bokuto la jodiera para tener que castigarle, pues, al parecer, le había quedado gustando. En dicho caso, tendría que ingeniársela para sorprenderle. Había dejado la vara muy alta para ser una primera vez. De modo que se esforzaría por alzarla con cada experiencia un poco más, al igual que la altura desde donde extendería su fusta para volver a castigar a su novio.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo recoger sus hombros ante la sorpresa. Era un plato roto.

— Oh, Akaashi… —canturreó Koutarou desde la cocina.

Tal parecía que _"La venganza de Akaashi"_ no sería una película, sino una serie con varias temporadas, próxima a lanzar su segundo capítulo.

* * *

 **N/T:**

Primero que todo, gracias por leer esta barbaridad que acabo de terminar. De verdad sin ustedes, no soy nada A continuación algunas aclaraciones que creí necesarias.

1\. Me considero una completa ignorante en lo que refiere a BDSM. He escrito este fic sólo para quitarme el bichito de la curiosidad de qué saldría, por lo que comprendo que puede que haya faltado a varias reglas de ética (?) o cómo quieran verlo. Pero hey, Akaashi tampoco era una experto :^)

2\. "Dar la pasada" en Chile se entiende como darle permiso a la otro persona para que te bese o intime contigo. En este caso, Bokuto se refiere a este último punto (tal vez sea evidente, pero quise aclararlo de todos modos).

3\. La escena de los pies la saqué de un gif de Quentin Tarantino que vi una vez. El director tiene un fetiche con los pies y suele hacer cameos en sus propias pelis. Creo que el gif era de una de sus películas, en donde una mujer vierte alcohol en su pierna para que Tarantino la beba de su pie.

4\. JAMÁS ME HE LEÍDO CINCUENTA SOMBRAS. Por favor no vengan con eso del traje. De hecho, no pensé en la posibilidad de que comparasen mi fic con dicho libro hasta que lo terminé (el fic, insisto jaja). Prefiero ponerme el parche antes de la herida.

5\. La escena de la almohada fue inspirada por la película Nymphomaniac. SPOILER: La protagonista había perdido la capacidad de tener orgasmos, hasta que luego de una sesión muy dura de BDSM, consigue venirse por la fricción que tenía su cuerpo contra el sofá en el que estaba siendo castigada.

6\. Disculpen mi humor. Es bastante tarado.

7\. Hay mucho vocabulario que no necesariamente todos deben conocer, pero si googlean (?) la palabra, probablemente su inquietud se responda. Si no, siempre puedo responder sus comentarios :)


End file.
